


Черный кот: Признание

by Feather_in_broom



Series: Черный кот в Палантаской Башне [2]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Продолжение Черного кота
Relationships: Dalamar the Dark/Raistlin Majere, Raistlin Majere/Dalamar the Dark
Series: Черный кот в Палантаской Башне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675591
Kudos: 6





	Черный кот: Признание

— Шалафи, — Даламар дождался, пока Рейстлин поднимет голову от своих записей, и лишь затем закончил: — мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Рейстлин отложил перо и выпрямился в кресле, отмечая про себя напряженный тон ученика и его страх, поутихший было за последнее время, но сейчас, очевидно, вернувшийся. Что он натворил?

— Я слушаю, — прошелестел тихий голос мага, и Даламар приблизился, встал у самого стола.

— Ты знаешь, шалафи, что Конклав относится к тебе враждебно. Боится тебя.

«Неужели он все же решил сознаться?» — подумал Рейстлин. Это предположение странным образом согрело душу. Даламар тем временем продолжал.

— Когда ты решил взять себе ученика, Конклав не мог допустить даже мысли о том, чтобы дать тебе помощника и союзника. И потому, собрав потенциальных кандидатов среди магов темной ложи, они сказали: мы ищем того, кто будет служить нам. Кто отправится к Рейстлину Маджере под видом ученика и будет докладывать нам о его планах.

Даламар глубоко вдохнул и закончил:

— Я пришел к тебе не только как ученик, но и как шпион, — произнес он и замер, не отводя отчаянного взгляда от золотого лица наставника.

Рейстлин поднялся из-за стола, медленно обошел его, подходя к эльфу. В сердце переплетались удовлетворение, какое-то мрачное торжество и даже веселье, вызванное выражением лица Даламара, который выглядел так, будто был уверен: его сейчас убьют, и среди возможных вариантов — либо мгновенная смерть, либо долгая и мучительная казнь в исполнении величайшего черного мага современности.

— Я знал это, — просто сказал Маджере, наблюдая, как вспыхивает изумление в темных глазах эльфа. — Но я рад, что ты решил признаться.

— Ты... знал? — неверяще переспросил тот. — Ты знал и все равно принял меня?

— Прогони я тебя, пришел бы кто-то другой, — пожал плечами Рейстлин. — Конклав бы не отступился так легко и все равно добился своего.

— Не пришел бы, — вдруг возразил ему Даламар, к которому на глазах возвращалось самообладание и даже некоторая самоуверенность. — Я был единственным, кто вызвался. Остальные слишком боялись смерти.

— Вот как? — Рейстлин устремил на эльфа тяжелый взгляд. — Вот, значит, что обо мне думают? Что я достаточно глуп, чтобы не раскусить их план с самого начала, и достаточно жесток, чтобы убить предателя, когда тот все же выдаст себя. А ты, Даламар... Что думал ты?

— Что возможность учиться у самого могущественного темного мага стоит риска, — ответил Даламар, удерживая взгляд Рейстлина. Тот усмехнулся.

— Ценишь Искусство превыше жизни, как и я. Может, потому я тебя и принял, — Маджере шагнул вперед, преодолевая еще остававшееся между ними расстояние, запустил пальцы в шелковистые волосы, властным нажатием наклоняя голову эльфа к себе, и глубоко поцеловал, чувствуя, как охотно отзывается ученик, как сильные руки скользнули на спину, притягивая еще ближе. Разорвав поцелуй, маг отступил, высвобождаясь из плена этих рук, и снова усмехнулся, глядя в глаза Даламару. — Но это не значит, что я оставлю твою ложь безнаказанной. В моей спальне через пятнадцать минут. Опоздаешь — пеняй на себя.

— Да, шалафи, — эльф чуть склонил голову, а когда снова поднял взгляд — Рейстлина уже не было в кабинете.

Маджере перенесся в свои комнаты, медленно подошел к окну, кинул оценивающий взгляд на небо. Солнце клонилось к закату, но время на то, что внезапно пришло ему в голову во время поцелуя, еще было. Даламар выбрал очень удачный момент для своего признания. Уж не задумывал ли он... Нет. Рейстлин, качнув головой, оборвал свои мысли. Страх Даламара в начале разговора был неподдельным, он точно не планировал... такого. Маг внезапно понял, что немного волнуется. Хотя, казалось бы, чего волноваться после всего, что было между ними за месяц, прошедший с того утреннего объяснения.

Пятнадцать минут спустя посредине комнаты возник Даламар, одетый только в собственные волосы, плащом рассыпавшиеся по плечам. Рейстлин медленно направился к нему, а Даламар, ни говоря ни слова, вдруг плавным движением опустился на колени. Маджере, глядя на него сверху вниз, положил руку на голову эльфа, запустил пальцы в черные пряди. Непонятное волнение отступило, вместо него вернулось торжество: этим вечером Даламар сделал выбор между Конклавом и учителем, сделал в его, Рейстлина, пользу. И все происходящее было... правильно.

— Встань, — тихо приказал Маджере, отнимая руку, а когда Даламар послушался — притянул его к себе. Поцелуй вышел жадный, агрессивный — и опьяняющий. Рейстлин оторвался от губ ученика, перевел дыхание, ставшее тяжелым, и довольно улыбнулся, слыша такое же неровное дыхание Даламара. — И помоги мне раздеться.

Эльф отступил на полшага, скользнув пальцами по бокам шалафи, расстегнул и снял с него пояс. Отложил на стоящий неподалеку столик, а вернувшись, принялся неспешно, но сноровисто распутывать стягивающие черные одеяния завязки. Рейстлин поднял взгляд от ловко разоблачавших его рук на лицо Даламара: тот выглядел отстраненно-спокойным, и лишь горящий темным огнем взгляд выдавал его истинное отношение к ситуации. Впрочем, не только: в следующую минуту мягкие губы коснулись обнажившейся золотой ключицы, затем плеча. Даламар снова отстранился, занялся ножнами кинжала на левом запястье учителя. Расстегнул — и поцеловал открывшуюся полоску кожи, провел языком вдоль тонкого следа, оставленного креплением, и лишь затем стянул оружие с руки.

Когда с одеждой было покончено, Рейстлин подтолкнул Даламара к кровати, и мгновенье спустя они уже исступленно целовались, вытянувшись на простынях, тесно прижимаясь и скользя ладонями по телам друг друга.

— Повернись, — выдохнул Маджере, чуть отодвигаясь, а когда ученик послушался, снова приник к нему, прикасаясь губами к гладкой коже спины. Ласкающим движением провел по животу, обвел пальцами выемку пупка и, спустившись ниже, огладил возбужденный член: сначала открытой ладонью, затем обхватив пальцами, аккуратно сжимая нежную плоть.

Неторопливо лаская Даламара, Рейстлин прижался к нему бедрами, потираясь собственным членом об ягодицы эльфа. Несколько ночей назад, в такой же позиции, он остановился на этом, позволив Даламару кончить в его руку и получив собственное удовольствие, толкаясь в узкую щель между сильных бедер. Но в этот раз Маджере хотелось иного: переступить последнюю грань, за которую они еще не заходили в своих обоюдных ласках. Именно сегодня, именно потому, что ученик признался ему в своем шпионаже. Дождавшись момента, когда Даламар с легким стоном начал настойчиво подаваться навстречу движениям ласкающих пальцев, Рейстлин отнял руку. Провел по бедру эльфа, сжал всей горстью ягодицу, одновременно целуя крепкое плечо, и скользнул пальцами между половинок.

— Неважно, кому ты служил прежде, — хрипло прошептал он, надавив подушечкой на вход и проникая внутрь. — Теперь ты будешь принадлежать мне. Во всех смыслах.

Даламар сдавленно вздохнул и двинул бедрами навстречу. От этого откровенного, без слов выраженного согласия Рейстлина повело. Продолжая негромко говорить всякую чепуху о принадлежности и власти, он все настойчивей двигал рукой, наслаждаясь ощущением туго обхватывающей его пальцы плоти, звуком тяжелого дыхания эльфа, принявшегося ласкать себя, видом этого прекрасного тела, подчиняющегося ему (и подчиняющегося с явным удовольствием).

Наконец он вытащил пальцы и, вновь потершись членом между ягодиц, толкнулся внутрь. Даламар в голос застонал, а Рейстлин замер на миг, сжимая пальцами бедро эльфа и чувствуя себя совершенно опьяненным ощущениями: сжимающей его горячей теснотой чужого тела, чувством обладания и близости. Продолжая сжимать пальцами белую кожу, он медленно вошел так глубоко, как смог, помедлил — и качнулся назад. А затем уже не останавливался, двигаясь в поначалу неторопливом, но постепенно нарастающем темпе и все больше распаляясь. Удерживающая бедро эльфа рука скользнула на живот, притягивая Даламара еще ближе, затем на грудь, остановившись прямо над часто бьющимся сердцем.

— Ты мой, — практически рычал Рейстлин, вбиваясь в горячее тело и прижимая ладонь к груди Даламара, словно удерживая его от возможной попытки отстраниться.

— Твой, — согласно выдыхал эльф, быстрыми мелкими движениями кисти лаская себя. Его щеки раскраснелись, прерывистое дыхание вырывалось из приоткрытых губ вперемешку со стонами.

— Поклянись, — потребовал Рейстлин. — Что... отныне... будешь... только... моим...

— Да-а-а, — простонал в ответ Даламар. — Я... клянусь!

Рука Рейстлина сильнее прижалась к его груди, сухая и горячая, словно вынутый из костра уголь, и эльфа встряхнуло обжигающей болью, в следующий миг обернувшейся наслаждением. С криком он выгнулся в руках шалафи, ощущая, как острые искры удовольствия разлетаются по всему телу, стекают по пальцам вязким семенем. Рейстлин ответил ему хриплым стоном, вжимаясь бедрами в бедра, чувствуя, как сладкая судорога сводит низ живота, отзывается во всех мышцах и отступает, как волна от берега, оставляя их двоих обессилено лежать в объятиях друг друга.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного погорячился? — пару мгновений спустя спросил Даламар. Его дыхание еще не успело выровняться, и слова звучали немного отрывисто.

Рейстлин приподнялся, опершись на локоть, взглянул на грудь эльфа: на светлой коже невыразительно, но все же различимо краснели пять круглых отпечатков, похожих на легкие ожоги, и, несомненно, оставленные золотыми пальцами.

— Нет, не кажется, — несколько самодовольно усмехнулся он, снова опускаясь на подушки. Даламар со вздохом сел на постели, намереваясь отлучиться в уборную, и вдруг замер.

— Шалафи, — изменившимся голосом позвал эльф, не отводя глаз от чего-то за пределами видимости Рейстлина. Маджере резко сел, устремляя взгляд в том же направлении.

В кресле неподалеку, сверху на небрежно брошенной мантии, сидел черный кот, глядя на магов прищуренными желтыми глазами. Заклятия прозвучали синхронно: разоблачение иллюзий, произнесенное Даламаром, и проявление истинного облика, что почти неслышно прошептал Рейстлин. Желтые глаза распахнулись, созерцательность сменилась настороженностью, но кот остался котом. Рейстлин отвел от него взгляд, моргнул и снова поднял глаза, пристально осматривая пришельца.

— Я готов поклясться, что это ты, — задумчиво сказал он. Даламар медленно поднялся, подошел к окну и взглянул на небо.

— Луны еще не взошли. Да и я здесь, — с волнением в голосе констатировал эльф.

— Логическое объяснение может быть только одно, — усмехнулся Маджере, снова опускаясь на постель. — Мы все же разрушили проклятье и разъединили тебя и твою пушистую ипостась. Но для подтверждения этого стоит дождаться восхода лун.

Даламар, настороженно оглядываясь на кота, все же отлучился из комнаты. По возвращении он обнаружил хвостатого на постели, улегшегося прямо у ног Рейстлина, который продолжал мерзко ухмыляться.

— Чем ты так доволен? — пробурчал эльф, ложась рядом с шалафи. — Еще не доказано, что проклятье снято.

— Но скорее всего, так и есть, — ответил ему Рейстлин. — И мне очень интересно, что же это было за условие, которое мы с тобой ухитрились исполнить, не зная. Хотя здесь вариантов немного...

Даламар почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Не могла же она, в самом деле, прямым текстом поставить условие, чтобы я... отдался кому-то.

— Как я уже сказал, вариантов немного, — Рейстлин придвинулся, обнял ученика за плечи, продолжил мягким тоном: — если бы условием была только связь с кем-то, ты бы расколдовался раньше. Если признание во лжи — то кот нашелся бы еще во время нашего разговора в кабинете. Правда, я сразу переместился оттуда...

— Кота там не было, — качнул головой Даламар.

— Поэтому, остается либо озвученное тобой, что мне, впрочем, тоже кажется маловероятным, либо клятва.

— Клятва? — переспросил эльф — и в следующее мгновение сжал руку шалафи, резко сел, миндалевидные глаза широко распахнулись. — Ну конечно! Боги, какой я дурак! Та ведьма обозвала меня котом, а я ответил, что мои отношения с кем-либо не могут считаться изменой, поскольку между нами ничего не было и мы не давали друг другу никаких клятв! А она сказала: «Такие, как ты, никогда никому не клянутся в верности».

— И, видимо, когда подбирала условие для проклятия, решила, что его разрушит твоя клятва кому-нибудь, — подхватил Рейстлин. — Посмотри еще раз: взошли луны?

Даламар снова поднялся с кровати, отошел к окну. Кот тоже встал, потянулся, спрыгнул с постели и направился к выходу из спальни. Эльф замер, устремив взгляд на небо.

— Мяу! — требовательно прозвучало от закрытой двери. — Мя-я-яу!

— Ну так что? — переспросил Рейстлин у Даламара, вставая и подходя к коту. Выпустив зверька и оставив дверь полуоткрытой, он обернулся к молчащему ученику. Тот стоял, вцепившись пальцами в подоконник, и не отрываясь смотрел в ночную темноту за окном.

— Они все там, — хрипло проговорил наконец Даламар. — Шалафи... они...

Он повернулся к приблизившемуся Рейстлину — и вдруг сгреб мага в объятья, прижал к себе, немного судорожно сжимая пальцы на золотой коже.

— Что ж, поздравляю тебя, — произнес Маджере, успокаивающе поглаживая эльфа по спине. В голосе его слышалась улыбка. — Условие выполнено, и проклятие снято. Теперь дело за малым.

— За чем? — переспросил Даламар, немного ослабляя объятья, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Рейстлина. Тот улыбался.

— Исполнить клятву, — тихо пояснил маг. Даламар улыбнулся в ответ и, согласно кивнув, снова крепко обнял Рейстлина и уткнулся лицом в седые волосы.


End file.
